Ultra Violet
by Kafe
Summary: AU: Rogue discovers her powers and goes to a new school for a fresh start. Making sure that no one knows of her mutation, she slowly starts to blend into the school; Not knowing that someone knows her secret.


****

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way. It saddens me but whatcha gonna do?

****

AN: This fic is so AU that it hurts me. And since it is AU I can mess up a lot of things. Yes I can.

****

Ultra Violet **By Kafe (**metal butterflye**)**

An X-men (Evolution) Fic

--[Chapter One: birdcage ~ 'I lock myself up, unable to even atone']

__

"No! You dont understand! And you never will! Dont you see? I can never die..."she trailed off looking back at the man who was standing a few yards away from her. "I lived over and over..never aging a day over 25, watching everyone else die...dont you see? All I want is death to claim me! The only way it seems to be able to do that is to destroy the whole world..."

"Would you deny me my suicide?"

***

Rogue yawned as she pulled herself off of her bed, swiping at the hair that hung in front of her face. The dream that she had previously had dissolving back deep into her mind, where it would stay until the next night. She gracefully stood up and walked over to her desk where she had put her clothes the night before.

She sighed and put on her black cargo pants while looking at herself in the floor length mirror. She couldn't help but be happy with her choice of clothes for the day. She slowly turn around looking at herself to make sure that the pants she had put on had no tares in them. They were her favorite pants simply because around her waist they were snug and tight showing off how thin she was however all other parts of the pants were baggy giving her room to move around.

She would be devastated to find any rips in them. 

Seeing that the pants looked perfectly fine she put on her black T-shirt that read 'Find a Cheerleader and saw her legs off' on the front in bright white letters. The shirt was tight and didn't quite meet her pants, leaving a small part of her stomach showing. Last but not least she put on her elbow length black sheer gloves, all the while smoothing them out so that no wrinkles were present.

Looking at the mirror once more, Rogue quickly focused her attention on her hair realizing that her time was running short.

School would start in about 10 minuets and it took her 5 to walk there.

Running a brush throw her hair, she made it so that her white bangs where puffed up and fell around her face, while the rest of her brown hair fell in sharp straight lines. Seeing that her hair was fine she walked back over to her desk and picked up her backpack and her makeup. She calmly walked back over to the mirror and applied the Goth makeup that she had been getting so used too. 

Rogue looked over at the clock and bit her lip.

7 minuets.

***

---[First Day: Lunch]

Rogue groaned as she watched people happily talking during their lunch. Her day had gone pretty normal, with people either ignoring her or glaring and whispering about her. In all reality she had been ready for it, she was a new girl and a Goth, people were bound to be talking about her in some way.

Trying to block out her outcast thoughts Rogue, once again, focused her attention on the people who were eating. Actually, she didn't just watch anyone. Her eyes through out the day had only been focused on one person.

Jean Grey.

When Rogue had found out that she was a mutant she hadn't had much options on what she wanted to do. All she knew was that she wanted no one to find out what she was. She had talked a bit with her caretaker, Irene, and after the long conversation it had been decided. She would be sent to a new school, so she could start out fresh and new. Irene had told her that many other mutants went to the school, all though they never really reviled what they were to people who were 'normal'. So Rogue had went and covered up the fact that she was a mutant. However just because no one could tell that she was a mutant didn't mean that she couldn't see that other people were.

And Ms. Jean Grey was definitely a mutant.

Popular Jean Grey. The girl everyone wanted to be friends with, the girl all the guys wanted to go out with. The girl who the school praised as one of its best.

Rogue rolled her eyes as Jean happily laughed at something one of her male friends had said, before drinking some of her bottled water.

Life wasn't fair.

***

Jean, for her part, was having a wonderful time. The day had gone wonderful, with her getting a praise from the professor early on in the morning before school on how far she had gotten on controlling her powers, to her finding out that she had gotten an A on one of her English papers.

Kurt who was sitting across from her gave her a big smile while playing with a new set of marbles he had someone managed to get his hands on. She had some suspicion that they were really Evan's, but she had no way in knowing. 

Suddenly a gleam came into Kurt's eyes. With her interest peaked, Jean watched with a elegant eyebrow raised as he started to shoot the marbles across the table.

One landed in Kitty's salad.

One hit Scott in the head.

And one went flying off of the table rolling across the floor until it came to a stop at the feet of the new girl who was eating her lunch on the other side of the room. The girl looked down at the marble with disgust on her face before rolling her eyes and going back to what she had previously been doing.

"Kurt!" Kitty shouted, looking at the boy with murder in her gaze, her brown pony tail swishing back and forth. "I could have like, eaten a marble, or like, something! Watch, like, what your doing!" 

Kurt gave her a sheepish smile before quickly snatching the marble from her tray. Jean let out a tiny laugh at Kurt's antics before looking over a Scott.

"Hay Scott!" She had, louder then she had meant too. "Mind giving that back? I'm pretty sure its Kurt's!"

Scott gave a smile to Jean before sighing and walking over to Kurt and handing him back the green marble that had hit him.

Kurt looked down at his hand and blinked, before looking back up at Jean. "Jean, do you know where the last marble iz? I mean, normally I would not care, however these are not mine..."

Jean smiled and leaded over the table, as if to tell some horrible secret. "It rolled over to that new girl other there." She said while nodding her head over in Rogue's direction.

"The new girl?"

Kitty, over hearing their conversation decided to jump right in. "Ya, that like, new chick. She's like so scary! All that black...it kinda makes her look like a vampire!" She said finishing with a giggle.

"Ehhhh..." Kurt mumbled obviously re-thinking about getting up and getting the 'lost' marble.

Jean grinned at Kurt's expression. "Oh come on Kurt! She's just a girl. Its not like she's going to kill you or anything."

"If you want" Scott said while coming up to stand right behind Jean. "I could go over there and get it for you..."

"No, is ok! I can go get it.."[1] Kurt gingerly got up and dusted off his pants and strutted over to the other table.

***

Rogue looked down at the marble that was sitting next to her shoe under her table. Who in High School still played with _marbles?!_ Of course she already knew who. She had been watching the other table when she had seen the boy with black hair how had been sitting across from Jean started shooting the marbles off in different directions.

Seeing the boy approaching her she groaned and rolled her eyes, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"Eh...excuse me miss.."

Rogue put on her most annoyed look and glanced over at the boy. "What do ya want sugah?"

"Just to" he said while bending over and reaching under the table. "get my marble!" he finished with a large gin on his face as he came up with the marble firmly planted in his hand.

"Well, sugah, Ah'm sure you feel good about yourself now."

Kurt smiled and reached a hand behind his head. "Ja, actually I do!"

Rogue eyes widen as she heard some chuckles and laughs come from a table near by, obviously people were now watching their little show and apparently found it funny about how the boy was answering her. Putting on a face of indifference she snorted before getting up and throwing her now empty bottle water in the nearest trash. "Well Ah'm happy for ya."

Kurt blinked as he watched the girl walk away, before shrugging and turning around. The bright smile never leaving his face. 

"Jean! I got it!!"

***

Rogue stomped down the hallway, anger clear in her expression. What had that boy been trying to pull!? Had he been trying to make her feel stupid? All in all Rogue knew she was over-reacting, however since she had found out about her mutation her feelings and temper tantrums were getting harder to control. Rogue looked briefly around the hall before going up to her locker and pulling out her backpack and walking out of the school.

She had no reason to be there anyways.

***

[later: 7:03 PM Unknown destination]

"A new mutant you say?" The silver hair man asked the women standing in front of him, a serious expression setting in on his face.

"Yes, and powerful too. She is unknowingly blocking out Xavier, so he has no clue that she is anything other then a normal girl."

The man paused and turned around in his chair, facing towards the view of the night sky that could be seen from the floor length window. "And only a couple of us know?"

"Yes. It almost seems that she is ashamed of her mutation, much like her brother."

"You know.." The man said while turning back to the view of his companion. "If Mystique finds out that we are going after her daughter there could be hell to pay."

The women rolled her eyes. "That never bothered you before."

"True." The man said once letting a small grin appear on his face. "That is very true."

****

TBC?

[1] - I have the biggest urge to make Kurt talk in broken English... ::kills urge::

****

AN: This fic is going to be a Rogue fic, simply because when I watched the X-Men cartoon as a child (you know...the old one??) I always thought that Rogue was awesome. Then I watched X-Men: Evolution and I thought Rogue was even cooler :P So um...yes. Anyways, I want to have a Rogue pairing in this however I am unsure about who to pair her with. I was hoping I could get some response from people helping me out in this subject...basically I can pair her with anyone...well except Scott :D I believe he is WAY to into Jean to have a thing for Rogue....Well at least in this fic anyways. I was thinking either making this a Rogue/Pietro (Reitro), Rogue/Remy (Romy ::cough:: thats my preferred pairing but if it gets out-voted...), Rogue/Logan (Rogan??), or even a Kurt/Rogue (Rurt?? *g* I actually really LIKE that pairing....) fic..but Im really un-sure...So...reviews? If I get no reviews its ok, it just means that I wont be continuing is all...

Oh. And there wont be any Jean bashing in this fic :P she might not be my favorite character but ya know..I really dont like bashing characters ::winces::


End file.
